


Milk

by kyouhaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kageyama is a dork, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba





	Milk

It was 7:00 and practice was still going on. Everyone was tired but still practiced. Kageyama was serving to Hinata and Hinata of course would always spike it. Kageyama would eventually notice himself looking at the carrot head. Yet everytime he caught himself in the act he would plainly look away blushing red like a tomato.

And so here Kageyama Tobio is looking outside his classroom window the next day. The classroom was pretty quiet strangely more than usual. All he could hear was casually some students talking but mostly he could hear the teacher's voice. That was until he reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. It looked normal almost like it was in there before but no he knows he never used paper for anything recently and opens it up. He could tell who had written this because this was non other than Hinata Shouyou's writing. (He could tell because he knows how horrible they write). Carefully looking at it he began to read it: "Heya Kageyama! (ㆁωㆁ*) I was wondering if you could meet me at the vending machine during lunch!! - the one and only Hinata". Taking a deep breath after reading it Kageyama placed the note back into his pocket and looked up. The teacher hadn't spotted him and he knew what would have happened if he did. (This happened to him before so he knows to be careful now). So Kageyama began to wait for lunch.

When lunch finally came he quickly got out of his seat and ran out the door. Running toward the vending machine Kageyama slowly began to walk because 1) He didn't want to be embarrassed and 2) He wanted to seem cool. Soon as he approached he saw the small ginger haired boy who was too himself a actual sun. Hinata was sitting by the large machine on the ground. When he saw the raven haired boy he jumped and walked over to him smiling. Kageyama was completely confused at this at first but when he was given a backpack he began to get really confused. So as he held the pack he looked at him again and saw that he was still smiling.

This scared him a bit too be honest.

Kageyama took a breath and opened it to see it full of milk boxes. He just felt like screaming and run somewhere and scream more happily but instead he smiled widely and looked at Hinata. "So do you like i-" Before he could finish his sentence Kageyama was kissing him. This time it was Hinata's turn to be confused and was blushing. Kageyama later on began to realize this and pulled away immediately. He was blushing as red as a tomato and looked away. He quickly bent down and covered his face. He felt like screaming then also.

"I AM SO SORRY OH MY GOD I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT CAME INTO ME I JUST-"

"Kageyama."

"I AM REALLY SORRY HINATA I JUST."

"Kageyama"

" I JUST REALLY LOVE YOU AND STUFF-"

"Tobio!"

Surprised at the sudden name change Kageyama uncovered his face and looked up to see the same smiling Hinata.

"Do you really mean that?"

"...es."

"What?"

"Yes."

"Oh well....I do too!"

"You probably hate me bu- wait what."

"I said I love you too Kageyama!" He gave a light smile before leaning down and hugging the other. Kageyama, who was on the ground, couldn't help but smile once again and hugged back. He gave a light kiss on the cheek and Hinata giggled. After that he couldn't help but notice something.

"What time is it..."

"Uh it's- oh...shit..."

"We skipped class didn't we..."

"Yeah..."

"Should we...?"

"Y-yeah..."

Hinata stood up and began to walk to his next class but soon he was being carried by the other and he couldn't help but blush. They both knew they were in public but they both really couldn't care.


End file.
